I'll Be Waiting
by Firenzie
Summary: It deals with Tai, Sora, the whole episode 38 thing, blah, blah... Oh, and some part I made up about something that happens after 'Sora's Crest of Love.' Basically, it's plotless, depressed Taiora ramblings, I guess.


I'll Be Waiting  
By Firenze  
  
A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've written anything. This isn't that great, so don't expect anything at all from it. I haven't been able to write a proper Taiora for some time now. At least I'm starting to become okay with them as just friends. Anyway, this happens after 'Sora's Crest of Love,' in season 1, and then goes to the infamous episode number 38, 'A Very Digi Christmas,' but it's really kind of plotless.  
  
***  
  
The fire had ceased blazing and was beginning to fade and die out. It had been a few hours since everyone had gone to sleep, and Taichi, the leader, had been on double shift. He was exhausted. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, and when he looked up, he saw the faint outline of someone. Who was it? Should he panic? Should he worry? "Who's there?" he asked tensely.  
  
"Me," the person said and walked over to him.   
  
Taichi breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Sora. But what was she doing awake? "You can go back to sleep," he told her. "You don't even have watch tonight."  
  
"I know," she replied, sitting next to him on the fallen log. "I'm only here because I want to be. That, and I couldn't sleep. Maybe the excitement of today is still hitting me, but I just can't get to sleep. I just really felt like talking, and you're the only one awake." After a moment's pause, she added quickly, "Not that it's a bad thing. I actually really wanted to talk to you anyway. And not just because of today; it's because you're my friend. Even though we have our ups and downs--"  
  
"You're not going to get all mushy on me, are you?" he asked.  
  
She giggled. "Okay, I won't. But even though all of the Digidestined are my friends, I can relate to you the best, even though we're so completely opposite. The only thing in common is soccer, and that we've known each other the longest, but still... We seem to automatically click. I don't have that with anyone else. Mimi is the only girl, and it's not that I don't like her or that it's an insult or anything, but she's just not the type of person who I get along with the best. I don't know why I'm talking about this. I was just thinking about my crest of love and all, but then I realized that it fits me to a certain extent, but...I dunno, I wouldn't use it to describe me."  
  
"I would," Taichi replied. "I mean, I don't want to call you the motherly type, but you pretty much have that effect over all of us. And especially me. I make stupid decisions all the time, and most of the time, you manage to stop me from making really foolish mistakes. But I know I can be stubborn and hardheaded sometimes..."  
  
"A lot," she corrected.  
  
He laughed. "Okay, okay, *a lot.* But you're always there for me, and you're a true friend. I can count on you no matter what, and you're always being considerate of everyone else, and... Well, love does fit you perfectly. Even if you don't think so."  
  
"Who's getting mushy now?" she said, and then became serious. "Tai, I'm sorry I didn't believe you earlier."  
  
"It's all right," he said, "really. I mean, even though I've not gone through it, I understood your feelings. I would be all depressed like that too, if I had been doubting if my crest would glow, and someone said that it never would. But you didn't have to hide from us for those days. I was really worried, and I thought it was my fault."  
  
"It wasn't at all," she said, looking into his chocolate brown eyes. "I was just scared. I didn't even think I deserved to be a Digidestined if my crest couldn't glow."  
  
"But it did," he said cheerfully. "See, I told you Demidevimon was a lying creep."  
  
"Like I said, I'm sorry I didn't believe you," she said quietly, folding her hands in her lap and looking down.  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"I'm sorry I haven't had as much faith in you as I should have. You're the best leader we could have had, but I never really realized it. You said I was always behind you all the way, but there was always this nagging little doubt... I should trust your decisions more," she said ruefully.  
  
Taichi cracked a grin. "Hey, I need someone to point me in the right direction without having to punch me in the face first to convince me."  
  
"Matt," Sora said with a small smile.  
  
"Hey, promise not to tell anyone this, okay? Especially not Matt?" he said seriously.  
  
She nodded. "Of course. What is it?"  
  
"Well, even though we argue all the time, sometimes I think I should be less like myself and more like Matt. I mean, even though he's a quiet loner rebel, he seems to be right sometimes... Like when you were crying. I kept going on and on and on, and he was quiet and just let you cry, which was what you needed to do. He has the sense to understand what's the right thing to do. I -- I dunno, sometimes I get tired of being the stupid, act-before-thinking leader."  
  
Sora softened. "Come on. I'm glad you're you; really glad. If you weren't you, I probably wouldn't even be your friend. I like you for who you are. And I don't want you to change." There was a moment's pause. "And what do you mean, you never do the right thing? Just because you were trying to talk sense into me while I was crying is no reason to think you made a mistake. People have their different ways of dealing with things. And what you said to me afterwards was the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."  
  
"What was that?" he asked curiously.  
  
"You know," Sora mumbled shyly, swinging her legs back and forth. "'I felt something..." She hesitated and looked up at him, only to find their faces startlingly close. There was silence and they were still.  
  
"It was your love shining through," he whispered, remembering. He inched his face a little closer to hers. Sora closed her eyes and moved towards him also. She tilted her head as Taichi pressed his lips against hers--  
  
"Hey, Tai, I've come to relieve you from your guarding duty--" Yamato stopped right in his tracks, staring at the two of them with wide, goggling eyes and a dropped jaw.  
  
At the second they had heard his voice, they had jumped apart, resulting in them both falling off the log.  
  
"What were you doing?" Yamato asked in amazement, feeling like it couldn't have been real, and it was only an illusion.  
  
"Nothing," Taichi said breathlessly, in a reflex.  
  
Sora scampered to her feet. "Well...it was nice talking to you, Tai. Goodnight." And she scurried off.  
  
"'Night... See you, Matt," he said, and dashed off just as rapidly as she had.  
  
When both of them were out of earshot, Yamato grinned to himself.  
  
"So what were they doing, Matt?" Gabumon asked with curiosity.  
  
He chuckled. "It's nothing, Gabumon. You'll understand when...er...when you're older...I guess."  
  
"Is it love?" he pressed on.  
  
Yamato kept on smiling. "Yeah, I think so... I think it was always meant to be. And even if they do find someone else for themselves...I'll still believe they really belong together. Supposing they don't end up with each other at first, I know they'll somehow end up together in the end. If they're only willing to wait."  
  
Taichi overheard every single thing that Yamato had said, and smiled, happy that his best friend was behind him. "Oh, I'll wait, all right... Because he's right. We are meant for each other." Thinking this to himself, he slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Taichi watched as Sora and Biyomon walked through the door to the concert stage and disappeared from sight, and he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Agumon stood by his side, not saying anything; probably understanding what he was going through and not wanting to bother him. But Taichi was all right with it; really, even if no one would believe him. He knew he and Sora were truly destined, despite what whatever happened in future.   
  
"I'll be waiting..." he said aloud, unsure whether it was to him or Sora or anyone. Then turned around and walked away, staring down at the ground. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks and turned around, glancing back at the door, flashes of what had just happened hitting him. Then he walked on, and repeated softly, "I'll always wait for you, Sora..." 


End file.
